Marcha Van Boven
thumb|190px|Marcha Van Boven Marcha Van Boven est une actrice belge, née le 25 janvier 1982 à Bruxelles. Pratiquant également le doublage, elle prête sa voix à de nombreuses actrices comme Kate Beckinsale, Kelly Reilly, Teresa Palmer, Joanna Douglas ou encore Anna Silk, entre autres. Biographie thumb|190px|Marcha Van Boven En 2005, Marcha Van Boven est sortie diplômée de l'Institut des Arts de diffusion (IAD) à Louvain-La-Neuve. La même année, elle débute dans le doublage lors d'un stage au studio Made in Europe, société se nommant maintenant Sonnicville. Elle joue aussi au théâtre national. En 2008, elle joue dans le long métrage Oscar et la Dame rose d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt aux côtés de Max Von Sydow et Amira Casar. En 2011, elle rencontre pour la première fois Susan Batson dont elle suivra l'enseignement jusqu'en 2014. Théâtre * 2006 : Électre (Sophocle) (mise en scène d'Isabelle Pousseur) au Théâtre National Bruxelles et Manège Liège * 2007 : La Traversée de la mort (mise en scène de Jamal Yousffi) Tournée Belgique, France et Luxembourg * 2008 : Assistanat à la mise en scène de Christophe Sermet. Un contrat (Tonio Benacquista) au Théâtre de la Samaritaine avec Luc van grunderbeeck et Christian Labeau. * 2014 : Album ou les chevaliers c'est une autre histoire (mise en scène de Véronique Dumpont) Théâtre Jean Vilar, Festival de Spa et Théâtre Royal de Namur * 2014 : Donc on mettra nos masques (mise en scène et texte de Dominique Pattuelli et Marcha Van Boven) Centre Culturel des Riches-Claires, Atelier 210, Jardin de ma sœur… Filmographie Cinéma * 2004 : Deux minutes de retard de Valery Rosier : Marianne * 2009 : Oscar et la Dame rose d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt : l'infirmière * 2009 : L'Arbre à moustache de Fabrice Hagmann : la présentatrice * 2010 : Bambino de Valérie Muzzi : la mère * 2010 : La Balade d'Alma de Camille Laufer : Nora * 2011 : À bout réalisé '' de Lorna Kidjo * 2011 : ''The Dark Night de Thomas Wilski (KINO) * 2011 : La Continuité des Parques Produit par Contraste Production * 2012 : Bloody Days réalisé par le Tomalfro Collectif * 2013 : Happy Valley Goose Bay réalisé par le Tomalfro Collectif * 2014 : Clip de Donc On mettra nos masques réalisé par Gomazio asbl * 2014 : City Rock Festival Le Clip réalisé par Gomazio asbl * 2014 : Sabotage avec Benoit Verhaert réalisé par le Tomalfro Collectif Voxographie Cinéma Films * Kelly Reilly dans : ** Eden Lake (2009) : Jenny Greengrass ** Heaven Is for Real (2013) : Sonja Burpo * 2009 : Ondine : Ondine (Alicja Bachleda-Curus) * 2010 : Paintball : Brenda (Anna Casas) * 2010 : Everybody's Fine : Amy Goode (Kate Beckinsale) * 2010 : Detachment : Sarah Madison (Christina Hendricks) * 2011 : : Jane (Lydia Rose Bewley) * 2011 : Love and Secrets : Deborah Lehrman (Lily Rabe) * 2011 : La Machine à démonter le temps : Kelly (Collette Wolfe) * 2011 : Une soirée d'enfer : Tori Frederking (Teresa Palmer) * 2013 : : Leena Miller (Sianoa Smit-McPhee) Films d'animation * 2010 : Barbie et les Trois Mousquetaires : Viveca * 2011 : Barbie apprentie princesse : Portia * 2011 : Iron Man : L'Attaque des technovores : Natasha Romanoff / La Veuve Noire * 2013 : Naruto et la Princesse des neiges : Yukie / Koyuki * 2013 : Albator, corsaire de l'espace : Miimé Télévision Téléfilms * Melanie Paxson dans : ** Descendants (2015) : la Fée marraine ** Descendants 2 (2017) : la Fée marraine ** Descendants 3 (2019) : la Fée marraine * 2012 : Appelez-moi DJ Rebel : DJ Cami Q (Mercedes de la Zerda) * 2014 : Une coach pour mon bébé : Gwen (Miranda Frigon) * 2019 : Kim Possible, le téléfilm : Shego (Taylor Ortega) Séries télévisées * depuis 2007 : Alerte Cobra : Susanne König (Daniela Wutte) * date inconnue : The Best Years : Sloan * 2005-2006 : Pauvres Millionnaires : Lilo (Mavie Hörbiger et Ghadah Al-Akel en voix-off dans la verson originale) * 2006 : Torchwood : Dr Vera Juarez (Arlene Tur) * 2007-2011 : Sea Patrol: Bomber * 2007 : Mistresses : Jessica Fraser (Shelley Conn) * 2008 : Affaires d'États : Sally Davis (Emma Campbell) * 2008 : Painkiller Jane : Jane (Kristanna Loken) * 2008-2012 : Les Vies rêvées d'Erica Strange : Samantha « Sam » Strange (Joanna Douglas) * depuis 2009 : Community : Britta Perry (Gillian Jacobs) * 2009 : Britannia High : Lola Jonze (Rana Roy) * 2009 : Emma : Emma Woodhouse (Romola Garai) * 2009 : La Belle au bois dormant, Les Musiciens de Brême et L'Astucieuse fille du paysan de la série Les Contes de Grimm * depuis 2010 : Miranda : Miranda (Miranda Hart) * depuis 2010 : Championnes à tout prix : Emily Kmetko (Chelsea Hobbs) thumb|115px|Jackie Cruz ([[Trombinoscope de Orange Is the New Black|OITNB)]] * 2010-2015 : Lost Girl : Bo (Anna Silk) * 2013-2015 : 3 fantômes chez les Hathaway : Michelle Hathaway (Ginifer King) * 2013-2019 : Orange Is the New Black : Marisol « Flaca » Gonzalez (Jackie Cruz) * depuis 2016 : Orphan Black : Adele (Lauren Hammersley) * 2016-2018 : Soy Luna : Mora Barza (Paula Kohan) * 2018-2020 : Anne with an E (2017-2020) : Miss Muriel Stacy (Joanna Douglas) * depuis 2018 : Doctor Who : le 13e Docteur (Jodie Whittaker) * depuis 2018 : Léna, rêve d'étoile : Mme Pelletier (Leila Putcuyps) Séries d'animation * BoJack Horseman : Carolyn * Keroro, mission Titar : Anna Monaté * Immortal Grand Prix : Satomi * Inazuma Eleven : Nelly Raimon * Inazuma Eleven Go : Nelly Raimon * Magic Knight Rayearth : Caldira * Marvel Anime: Wolverine * Marvel Anime: X-Men : Emma Frost * Mermaid Melody : Nikola * Naruto : Kurenai Yuhi, Natsuhi et Haruna * One Piece : Miss All Sunday / Nico Robin (1re voix) * 2010-2012 : Avengers : L'Équipe des super-héros : Carol Danvers (Miss Marvel) * 2012-2017 : Ultimate Spider-Man : Ava Ayala alias Tigre Blanc * depuis 2018 : Boruto: Naruto Next Generations : Kurenai Yuhi * depuis 2018 : Les Nouvelles Aventures du Bus Magique : Mlle Fiona Felicity Bille-en-Tête * depuis 2019 : 101, rue des Dalmatiens : Clarissa Voix-off Livres audio * 2013 : Cet instant-là de Douglas Kennedy, produit par AudioLib * 2014 : Murmurer à l'oreille des femmes de Douglas Kennedy, produit par AudioLib * 2014 : Le Bleu de tes yeux de Mary Higgins Clark, produit par AudioLib * Katarina Mazetti, Ma vie de pingouin (lu par Patrick Donnay, Erwin Grüspan, Nathalie Homs, Cachou Kirsch et Marcha Van Boven), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2015, 1 disque compact (durée : ), . * Mary Higgins Clark et Alafair Burke, L'Affaire Cendrillon (lu par Marcha Van Boven), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2015, 1 disque compact (durée : ), . Publicités radio et TV Elle a effectué plus de 200 publicités radios et télévisuelles, notamment au Studio Sonnicville, Temple of Tune et au Studio RayGun. Autres * Membre de la Ligue d'improvisation belge (LIB) * Membre de l'Union des artistes belges Notes et références Liens externes * Site officiel de Marcha Van Boven * Marcha Van Boven sur Comedien.be * Voxographie sélective de Marcha Van Boven (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse VanBoven Marcha VanBoven Marcha VanBoven Marcha